Bizarre Love Triangle
by SuccumbDefeat
Summary: As bullets ripped through Heero’s chest, Duo feared he would never be able to tell him the feelings he had been struggling with for years. In a hospital room, Duo vows to let him know, but Heero’s boyfriend burst in, fearing for his lover’s life. 1x2x1
1. Blood Begets Reality

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

**

* * *

**Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You'll say the words that I can't say

* * *

Duo could not stop him. Heero barreled into him abruptly. His body slammed into Duo, sending him careening into the wall, sparing him from the volley of bullets. As Duo caught himself on the gritty brick wall of the alleyway he heard the bullets rip through his partner's chest, exploding through the flesh. A spray of blood speckled Duo's cheek. Stark fear uncoiled in him, instantly transforming to blind rage. He curtly pivoted; swiftly raising his 9mm. Duo's facial expression was deadpan as he aimed his gun, its barrel effortlessly aligning to the man fleeing. Rapid gunfire reverberated in the side street. Emptying his clip into Heero's assailant, it was overkill.

Heero had collapsed onto the asphalt, blood profusely seeping out from under his awkwardly crumpled body. Duo paled, the 9mm fell from his hand. The fear returned.

"Fuck! Heero!" Duo decried in a frenzied panic. Rushing to Heero's side, Duo retrieved his handheld transmitter from his jacket, yelling into receiver, "This is Agent Maxwell. We have an agent down! Repeat we have an agent down! We require emergency assistance immediately!"

Kneeling in the warm blood, he rashly pulled Heero from pavement. Duo held Heero in his arms, clinging to him, griping on to his blood-soaked jacket. Heero's head limply fell against Duo's shoulder, his breath was ragged and laboriously. Heero sluggishly angled his neck, gazing up at Duo through half-lidded eyes. Duo forced a weak smile, striving to control his body from shaking.

"Hold on Heero. C'mon buddy. You aren't going to die here--" Duo encouraged, his voice faltering, gripping Heero's arm tightly. Heero wheezed, sounding wet. Lethargically his mouth moved, but Duo could not hear any words. Desperately Duo searched the desolate alleyway, help was not sight.

* * *

There's no sense in telling me  
The wisdom of a fool won't set you free  
But that's the way that it goes  
And it's what nobody knows  
While every day my confusion grows

* * *

Duo sat in a chair adjacent to Heero's hospital bed in the ICU, still wearing blood. He had remained steadfast in the waiting room for the hours Heero had been in surgery, ignoring instructions to leave. Duo endured the entire night without sleep, vigilant over Heero. Plastic tubes were threaded into Heero's skin and nose, providing oxygen, blood, fluid, and morphine. The fluorescent light waxed over Heero's clammy complexion. . His stark pallor suggested how close death was, ready to steal what little life remained. Duo overstretched is hands, gingerly ensnaring Heero's hand in his, entwining his fingers with Heero's, which were limp and tepid.

He could never put his feelings for Heero into words. Fear and misgivings repressed Duo's affections for the man supine on the bed, barely alive. Despite disavowing the existence of God, his Catholic upbringing haunted him. Love, even being entrapped and countlessly denied, remained. Tears brimmed in his eyes, streaking his face; his grip tightened on Heero's listless hand. Duo lost everyone he had ever loved; he desperately hoped forsaking his love for Heero would keep him alive.

Memories unmercifully surged into his mind, consuming his thoughts. That warm summer night on Earth, twilight had smeared rich colors on the sky, rebelling before night fell. Duo and Heero had to endure Preventer Agent training, despite being skillful soldiers. Une demanded the former Gundam pilot complete the training regiment to form solidarity with their peers. It was futile, fellow agents either instantly revered or hated them. The day spent on skirmish tactics left Duo's muscles heavy. Leaving the military grounds, Heero suggested dinner. Duo had been so naïve, such a fool. He had not even contemplated why Heero insisted on paying the bill. After dinner, they had returned to Duo's room. Heero sat nonchalantly upon his bed's edge. Ignorantly, Duo sat at his side. Abrupt and headstrong, Heero's hand guided Duo's chin, urging Duo to face him, imposing a hungry kiss on Duo's lips. Duo blushed brightly and quickly recoiled, his breath ripped from his lungs. In an awkward panic he stammered Heero's name. Heero nonchalantly stood, and spoke low and steady, "I thought- never mind. I apologize." Duo sat agape upon the mattress, witnessing Heero exit. He could not muster the strength to ask Heero to stay. They had been seventeen.

Over three years had past, the situation was never addressed. Heero had become Duo's partner, and best friend. Now Duo was threatened with losing both, and the possibility of more. Morning light smeared over the outside glass of the window, unable to affect the harsh light of the hospital room. Duo's tears spattered on the linoleum flooring between his boots.

"Heero, you have to make it. I need to tell you something –" Duo's morose plea was interrupted

"Heero!" a young man burst into the room, rushing in, taking stance at the foot of the bed. Duo shamefully released Heero's hand and angrily stood, scraping the chair over the floor, glaring at the unknown male. Duo swiped his wet face roughly with the back of his hand. His height towered over the stranger, with ghostly pale blonde hair framing a boyish handsome face. The intruder's outfit consisted of absurd neon green sweat-shirt, ripped jeans, and dirty pink sneakers. Duo's glower overlooked the raw concern contorting his features.

"Who the hell are you?" Duo seethed while approaching the shorter male. The male's regard focused on Duo, studying him intently.

"You must be Duo." He spoke friendly. Duo's brow lifted in confusion. "I'm Heero's boyfriend, Stephen." He told Duo causally. But the words were sharp, piercing Duo, spurring immediate pangs of disbelief and jealousy.

"Boyfriend?" Duo spat his tone infuriated, his voice much too loud. Images cruelly flashed in Duo's head of Heero holding this man in his strong arms, kissing him firmly, fucking him until ecstasy. Stephen curiously studied Duo, his lips pouted in thought.

"I don't know why Heero didn't tell you … He told me all about you." Heero's boyfriend mused quietly. He took several steps towards Duo, undauntedly stretching to his hands to gently straighten Duo's jacket. Stephen calmly urged, "You look tired, hun. Go and get some rest. I'll watch over him."

"No!" Duo blurted out. His composure slowly ebbing back, "I want to stay." He stated lowly. Stephen took a step back, furrowing his brow, but an uneasy smile stretched over his mouth.

"Oh-- okay." Stephen replied quietly after initial hesitation. Backing away, he grabbed a chair to place at Heero's bedside on the opposite side of Duo's. Stephen leaned over Heero, softly placing a kiss on his brow. Duo could not hear the tender words murmured in Heero's ear, nor did he want to. Duo stubbornly took his seat, crossing his arms as he brooded. His mind was afire. How could Heero not tell him he was in a relationship? How could this random citizen have Heero's affection? He looked weak, he was skinny and frail. Duo silently scoffed at his flamboyant attire. He bitterly wondered how Stephen could connect to the pilot of Wing. Duo haphazardly concluded that Stephen could not or ever could, not like Duo could.

Time lapsed; an exhausted Duo could not perceive its passing. He had briefly succumbed to sleep. Duo flinched as he was awoken by a cup of coffee gently being urged into his hands. Quickly Duo surveyed his surroundings trying to learn how much time had slipped by. Duo gravely nodded to Heero's boyfriend, refusing to thank him. Sipping the hot liquid, Duo eyed the motionless body in the bed, no changes in his condition. Sullenly Duo witnessed Stephen coddle an unresponsive Heero for what seemed like hours. An intense hostility mounted in him, as he crushed the empty styrofoam cup. Duo perceived the clicking of heels approaching, and tensed. Relena entered the room, donning a large rose-hued overcoat.

"I came as soon as I heard." She announced, her voiced laden with concern. Stephen stood and walked to Relena, incredulously Duo watched them embrace tightly.

"He's going to be okay, Stephen." Relena delicately spoke, trying to inspire hope. Heero's boyfriend sadly mustered words to agree. Anger blanched Duo's features. Relena knew him when Duo did not? Duo was outraged, silently stewing his indignation. His trance of resentment was disrupted as Relena's hand gripped Duo's shoulder and kindly queried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Duo answered detached, glaring at Heero's lover, hating his pretty face and blonde hair. He was in perfect health because Heero protected him. Duo relished in the idea momentarily, before the sharp reality surfaced that Heero would have probably safeguarded Relena and his fucking boyfriend too. Relena pulled a chair next to Stephen, hugging him, comforting him. Duo felt hopeless and alone.

Duo was outright determined to remain at Heero's side, ignoring Relena's gentle insisting he leave and rest. The window showcased daylight waning, night soon claimed victory over the sky. Hours crept by Duo's tired heavy eyes. He felt exceedingly numb, viewing Relena and the slender blonde male dozing awkwardly while seated. Disdain distorted his perception, warping their pristine and benign faces into something evil. The camaraderie he felt with the soldier in the bed paled to any affection they had for Heero, Duo believed this keenly.

Heero stirred. Alerted, Duo pitched forward in his seat, intently scrutinizing Heero's body. Slowly Heero peeled his lids back, idly focusing on his partner. Duo grinned stupidly and wide.

"Did you kill him?" Heero asked weakly, tensing his hand which wrist was punctured by several intravenous needles.

"Yeah" Duo paused before stoically affirming, "I did." Heero emitted a humming noise. Lethargically Heero's gaze fell upon Stephen and Relena, still sleeping soundly. A slight smile manifested upon Heero's chapped lips. A spasm of resentment washed over Duo.

"You are a fucking idiot. Don't try and rescue me again." Duo muttered in a tense whisper. Heero lifted his brow, studying Duo curiously. "Or I'll fucking kill you." Duo added wryly.

"You could not kill me." Heero uttered evenly and smugly.

"I'll kill you right now." Duo vainly threatened. Heero eyed Duo with skepticism, his gaze lingering upon Duo's face. Duo's lips curved into a smirk despite himself, he shook his head slightly.

"I did not want you to get hurt," he firmly averred to Duo.

"It was stupid." Duo spat, no matter how sentimental he felt. Heero stiffly nodded. Despite being elated that Heero gained consciousness, Duo could not stop the question spilling from his lips, asking "Why didn't you tell me?"

Heero closed his eyes for a moment, refocusing on Duo.

"I could not find the words." Heero murmured his confession. Duo emitted a heavy sigh. Digging his hand into his pant pocket, Duo produced a beaded necklace with a cross attached.

"I want you to have this." Duo whispered his tone wavering, faltering under heavy emotion. He carefully spun the marred aged rosary around Heero's wrist. Heero fingertips grazed wooden beads barely kept strung together. Solemnly Duo stood, sweeping his eyes over his partner, his best friend.

"I hope he makes you happy." Duo whispered detached. He turned towards the door, steadily making his exit.

"Duo-" Heero called out, his voice rousing Stephen and Relena. Duo did not yield, he proceeded to leave.

* * *

I feel fine and I feel good  
I'm feeling like I never should  
Whenever I get this way, I just don't know what to say  
Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday

* * *

­­

To Heather, happy birthday! Here's to all the days and hours we spent musing about Heero and Duo, passing notes in class, and laughing. XOXO

Lyrics from Bizarre Love Triangle, copyrighted by New Order.

At this point this story is completed, perhaps when I finish one of my other multi-part fanfiction I'll continue. Or if Heather badgers me into. Hah hah.

* * *

**Because I am a whore for feedback, and do love the character of Stephen, I will continue this. **


	2. A Chemical Reaction

* * *

**Warning**: Drug use

**Author's Note**: So I am easily swayed by reviews. Thus the second chapter to Bizarre Love Triangle, told from Heero's perspective on how he met his boyfriend. Perhaps a bit far-fetched, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Closeted Duo angst to follow.

* * *

Heero lay still and alert in the hospital bed, staring intently at the rosary that had been loosely wrapped around his wrist. The delicate wood beads were in stark juxtaposition next to the snug plastic identification band. The bandages on his chest were taut, constricting his breath, inciting pain. His hospital gown awkwardly hung on his frame. Blood had seeped through the gauze and the gown, smearing dark crimson on the drab colored cotton. He was alone; outside his door were the sounds of nurses and patients. Save for the steady beep of his heart monitor, his room was quiet, leaving his thoughts to overtake him.

He could not comprehend why Duo had seemed slighted. He had halted Heero's efforts to commence a relationship years ago. Heero had concluded Duo was not interested in him, nothing more than being a friend and partner. Yet, Heero felt burdened to tell Duo that he had found a boyfriend. There conversations rarely strayed from work-related topics, making it unbelievably difficult for Heero to broach the subject. So he simply remained silent on the matter.

Stephen had caught Heero off guard. He never imagined having a relationship, especially with someone like him. And now, an inexplicable sudden sense of guilt crept over Heero.

* * *

Aloofly Heero paced the aisle of a bookstore with his hands buried in the pockets of his blue canvas jacket. He was ignorant of Stephen's stare from behind the coffee counter, squirming in his green apron. In the fiction section, Heero crouched before the bookshelf, scanning the authors' names. Effortlessly he removed his hand from his jacket and plucked a copy of _The Catcher in the_ _Rye_ from the shelf. Oblivious that he was being watched, Heero stood and eyed the novel in his hand. He flipped through its pages in a curt manner and the smacked the book on his thigh before proceeding to the checkout line. He refused a plastic bag, and tucked the receipt between the book's pages. Listlessly Heero exited, but ceased his stride when he heard rapid footfalls pursuing him. He turned to face the person.

"Hey! You forgot your coffee!" a young man yelled at him as he quickly approached. Heero lifted his brow; he was clearly an employee, denoting the apron. But his attire underneath was frivolously, ripped jeans, and a bright yellow t-shirt. His hair was a ghostly pale blonde, but the bangs that framed his face were accented with brightly absurd blue. Heero harshly eyed the sterling sliver lip ring at the corner of the male's mouth.

"You are mistaken." Heero spoke firmly. The young man smiled coyly.

"No, I'm not." He replied goodhearted as he extended the cup of coffee towards Heero. Momentarily he glanced past Heero, but quickly refocused on him and uttered, "This is me hitting on you." Heero eyed him skeptically, his indifferent gaze oppressing the young blonde that stood before him, siphoning away his confidence.

"You are beautiful, but you have sad eyes." The barista muttered sincerely, almost upset by his words. The compliment struck Heero, oddly affecting him, but his composure never swayed. An older woman opened the bookstore's door, clutching the handle of the door while yelling at the young man. He sheepishly looked back, timid of the consequences that awaited him. Rashly, Heero took the cup from the man's hands.

"Thank you." Heero said absently.

"Stephen." He spoke his name as a smile stretched over his lips, swiping a hand through his hair. Heero nodded, and turned to walk away. He had walked three blocks before he noticed a telephone number scrawled in black ink on the cardboard sleeve of the coffee cup.

A monotonous three weeks had passed before Heero called on a whim. Heero would never admit that he was intrigued by the colorful creature that chased after him. His bland introspection did not permit any musings over the young man's boyish face or utter sincerity. He rationalized that he had became bored with his life, even with Duo as his partner, being a Preventer agent was mild compared to his life as Gundam Pilot. They spoke briefly on the phone and arranged to meet over coffee.

Stephen wore outrageous colors, a pale-pink t-shirt, a yellow hoodie offset by a lime green scarf. Heero noticed the blue streaked in his hair had begun to fade. Sitting across from one another, awkwardly holding their coffee mugs, conversation seemed impossible.

"You were a soldier, weren't you?" Stephen asserted delicately. Heero's posture stiffened, his demeanor became standoffish.

"I was." Heero tersely uttered.

"It must be hard, connecting to people now. Especially since the Gundams ended war, what's a soldier to do?" Stephen expressed gently, keenly observing the handsome man before him, gauging his reaction.

"The Gundams did not end war. It was a collective effort to cease large-scale mobile suit battles." Heero muttered detached, clutching the mug tightly before sipping the black coffee. Stephen laughed lightly.

"Relax, soldier boy. You're making me nervous." Stephen spoke thorough a smile, his eyes eclipsed by tendrils of blonde hair.

* * *

They had met up a few more times at Stephen's urging, before the night that changed everything. Heero stood in front of Stephen's apartment complex, wearing dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt, and a grey sweatshirt. He was unsure what this evening was going to entail, all he knew that he and Stephen were going to meet some Stephen's friends. Heero was ashamed to admit he liked the attention Stephen lavished him in, but was weary of meeting these people. Suddenly, Stephen happily bounded from the door, running down the steps, jumping before Heero and taking his hand. Heero's stance was impervious; he nonchalantly regarded the mirthful young man.

"Tonight is going to be fun!" Stephen exclaimed confidently. A quick hand darted in his hoodie pocket, retrieving a small plastic bag containing two capsules. He brandished the bag before Heero.

"I got us some E." he smugly announced. Heero was indifferent, diverting his eyes from the pills to the pretty blonde man.

"I am not doing it," Heero stated headstrong. Stephen lowered the bag and pouted his lips, shuffling his feet on the sidewalk cement.

"Aw, c'mon. I think you'll like it. I'll watch after you. I promise." Stephen charmingly coaxed. Heero's demeanor had not been swayed. Stephen continued to urge, "It's just sassafras. It'll release dopamine, and make you feel great. --I just want to see you smile."

Heero eyed Stephen aloofly, but curtly extended his hand, palm up. Stephen grinned, and placed a capsule upon Heero's hand, and proceeded to dig into the messenger bag strapped over his chest. He removed two bottles of water, handing one to Heero. But he made a baffled expression when noticed Heero had swallowed the pill already. "Drink all of this" Heero nodded and extended his arm to Stephen.

"Let's go." Heero instructed bluntly. The spunky blonde smiled, and took Heero's arm, leaning into Heero's strong frame.

Heero met Stephen's friends at a noisy bar, he considered them boring and hackneyed. Idly he listened to their dull conversation hampered by blaring music, taking moments to gaze at Stephen, who was talking animatedly. Under Heero's bleak gaze, it was difficult to find fault with the petite blonde, his aura was void of guile or pretension. Even when he artlessly sought Heero's attention, Stephen only desired him to be happy. The cynicism dominating Heero's thoughts made him believe that that drug had no affect over him. He stood from the table, not bothering to excuse himself. Heero proceeded outside the bar to get some fresh air, escaping his vapid company and their dry conversation.

Standing on the sidewalk, Heero glared at a loud group by the door, smoking and laughing. As he was beginning to regret accompanying Stephen out this night, a stark discomfort consumed him. Abruptly Heero started to panic, an overwhelming anxiety tore at his composure. He staggered a few steps, and ungracefully sat at the curb. Heero clawed at the collar of his shirt, the sensation of it choking him was unbearable. His emotions were flaring; he desperately sought to tame them with no avail.

"Hey Heero!" Stephen happily called out as he neared, but worry soon tinted his tone, "Hey, hey, what's the matter?" He spoke as he jogged up to Heero, crouching before him, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I- I- feel wrong." Heero stammered, losing his self-control, losing to the stark panic.

"Andy! Get us some water!" Stephen yelled to his friend. He proceeded to sit next to Heero on the curb, smearing a hand over his back comfortingly. Heero had a demented stare fixed on the black pavement.

"Just ride it out, soldier. You'll feel great in a second." Stephen affirmed, smiling at Heero. He was in awe to see the strong intrepid man falter.

"I am going to be sick." Heero muttered his anxiety surging. Stephen pitched forward and urged Heero up on his feet, supporting his stumble as he led Heero into an alleyway. Heero vomited the water up he drank earlier. Without any judgment, Stephen gingerly dabbed Heero's mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, gazing at him intently.

"How do you feel now?" Stephen asked softly, still supporting Heero. The question flummoxed Heero; his acute fear was missing, gone entirely. Heero stood upright, his eyes had a strange luster and his pupils were large. Pure unadulterated euphoria washed over him in powerful waves, stunning him entirely. Heero laughed loudly.

"I feel good." Heero spoke through a smile. Stephen chuckled, and ensnared Heero's hand in his. The sensation potent, enticing him, fascinating him. The texture of Stephen's soft warm hand astonished Heero. He gripped Stephen's hand tightly.

"Let's go inside, soldier boy, and have some fun." Stephen declared happily.

They sat in a booth in the bar, bodies entwined and overwhelmed with elation, delighting in each other's subtle touch. The sensation became too powerful for Heero to bear, he often recoiled. But soon laughed languidly, and pursued Stephen's touch once more.

Heero was floored by the silky and pristine emotions coursing through him, indulging him, inciting happiness. He was dazzled by the people at the bar. He had fought for their protection and peace. They all seemed so innocent, so deserving. Heero outstretched his hands before, marveling at their contours. He flexed his fingers. Those hands had killed hundreds, and initialized his self-destruction. Regarding his hands, he concluded that they had only brought destruction, yet the possibility of those hands to create and nurture had not been washed away in blood. He suddenly was struck with the intense desire to tell Duo and Relena that there was hope. Stephen grabbed Heero's right hand, and brought it to his lips, imposing a gentle kiss on Heero's knuckles.

"I only want to be touched by you." Heero blurted out.

"Oh, babe." Stephen giggled, and continued compassionately. "It's the E talking. But thank you." Possessively, Heero slung an arm around Stephen tight, pulling their bodies close.

Later, Heero was headstrong, and insisted they walk back to his place. But Stephen discouraged the notion and asserted on a taxi. Both restless from the drug's affect, they sat upon the couch aimlessly watching a network news channel till dawn. Stephen yawned, and boldly laid his head in Heero's lap. It was agreeable to Heero, even after the ecstasy tablet's intoxication was waning. Sleeping in his lap, the lithe male whose blonde hair was striped with a ridiculous blue had charmed Heero.

Heedless, Heero kissed him full on the lips, stirring him from slumber. Stephen sluggishly smiled and slowly opened his eyes.

"I was waiting for you to that." Stephen whispered as he wove his fingers through Heero's wild dark hair.


	3. His Home was My Hell

Duo sat bleary-eyed, hunched over his desk. Glancing towards Heero's empty chair, it had been a week since a volley of bullets ripped through Heero's chest. Work had been mundane in Heero's absence. Without a partner, their assignments had been temporarily abandoned, leaving Duo with stacks of paper work to complete. Heero typically filled out the forms and wrote up the briefs; Duo was moral support. The pen in his hand hovered aimlessly over the white expanse of paper. Duo sighed, and tossed it aside.

He was startled when he realized Une was standing behind him. She scolded, "Quit daydreaming Maxwell."

"Oh hi, Director. How's it going?" Duo sheepishly uttered through a timid smile as he spun around in his desk chair to face her. The stern woman forced something in his hand.

"Deliver this to Yuy." She commanded, curtly turned, and proceeded to exit.

"Oh how corporate of you, Director." Duo teased as he eyed the colorful get well card. Une did not respond. Duo turned in his chair once more; he collected his pen and opened the card. Once he found enough space void of an inked signature he scrawled his name largely under a quickly sketched heart. Duo chuckled and licked his tongue over the acrid tasting chemicals, sealing the envelope.

Duo had been to Heero's apartment once, but driving to his place had been almost automatic. The directions seared in his brain, waiting to be utilized. He had not seen Heero since he was strewn in a hospital bed in the intensive care unit. Duo felt guilty about it, but no matter what his conscience dictated he could will himself to go and witness Heero's boyfriend lovingly nurse him back to health.

His eyes narrowed, focusing on a colorful and familiar blonde ambling down the sidewalk, struggling with groceries bags. Speak of the devil, Duo thought. Even from afar Stephen was effortlessly beautiful. Duo hated it and would adamantly deny his beauty if asked. Duo only considered faces from his past beautiful, though as more time passed the recollection of their faces slowly slipped into hazy immaculate ideals. And Heero, now he was exquisitely handsome to Duo, especially his eyes. That crystalline shade of blue was both haunting and breathtaking. Envisioning Heero at night kept Duo awake and restless, his memories cruelly revisiting that warm summer night, when his lips were pressed greedily on Duo. Such regret teemed in Duo, but sorrow and pity were absent, seeing Heero's boyfriend, regret transformed to unbridled anger. Baiting fate, Duo circled the block.

Duo slowly swerved the car towards the sidewalk and honked the horn. Stephen pivoted, eyeing the car, and leaned forward to discern the face obscured by the dirty windshield. He was smiling as he approached the car. Duo pushed open the passenger door for the petite blonde burdened with several plastic bags. Awkwardly Stephen spilled into the bucket seat of the car, and emitted a sigh of relief as he set the heavy bags on the floor of the car. He turned toward Duo, still smiling, a pure and sincere smile.

"Hi Duo. Thanks for the ride." He spoke delighted as he buckled his seatbelt. Stephen had a face of a cherub and empathetic watery blue eyes. His saintly face disgusted Duo, revulsion consumed him.

"Hey man, no problem." Duo mumbled, steering his car back into traffic. It was at that moment Duo had an icy pang of remorse. He would have beaten Stephen to Heero's and could have been alone with him, indulging in his presence alone. He glanced at the male in his passenger seat; Stephen was blissfully at ease, twirling his hair mindlessly. Duo glowered at the on-coming traffic, repressing the urge to stamp on the accelerator and speed his vehicle head on into a garbage truck. In his mind's eyes, Duo saw Stephen decapitated on impact, his head flying through the air and spurting blood like a comet's tail. Duo causally shook his head from side to side, barring his violent fantasy to progress.

He found parking fairly easy. Detached, Duo proceeded towards the passenger side and took the majority of plastic parcels, easily retained in his grip. Steady-paced he followed Stephen into the foyer of the apartment complex, glaring at the back of his head as they ascended the stairs. Stephen unlocked Heero's front door, Duo watched in contempt. He had keys, and judging from the numerous gaudy key chains, those set of keys was his to keep.

"Hey Heero! Cut it out--" Stephen chided as he entered. Duo tarried in the corridor; his interest peaking but fearing to solidify the knowledge the man he agonizingly lusted for had a live-in boyfriend. Weary Duo stepped over the threshold. The apartment was sparsely furnished and void of all decoration. Duo smirked, assured Heero lived alone. After his hasty survey of the living room, his eyes fell on Heero, focusing in an overt leer. Heero's body glistened in sweat as he lay upon the hardwood floors, rigorously doing sit-ups. He only donned a slim-fitted pair of jeans and extensive bandaging on his chest. Stars of blood dotted the gauze, his bullet wounds were aggravated by the exercise. Duo's dick twitched, making him feel ashamed. Nonchalantly Duo shut the door behind him and approached the kitchen, placing the grocery bags on the counter top.

"Breaking doctor's orders, eh Heero?" Duo charmingly taunted. Heero ceased working his abdominal muscles, sitting with peaked knees. He studied Duo intently.

"Duo found me on the street and gave me a ride home. Nice of him, huh?" Stephen spoke loudly as he busily put the groceries away. Heero gave Duo a sidelong glance, he grinned under Heero's regard.

"I was headed over here actually. Une ordered me to deliver a time sensitive message." Duo mentioned matter-of-factly. Heero rashly jumped to his feet, his tenacious sense of duty taking hold of him entirely. Casually, Duo reached in the pocket of his uniform jacket retrieving the card, and surrendered it to Heero. Dubiously Heero eyed the bright turquoise colored envelope; tearing the paper he removed the card wishing him well. A bandaged cartoon puppy was featured on the cover, indifferently Heero flipped it open scanning over the multitude of signatures of his coworkers.

The scent of Heero's sweat made Duo heady. Duo eyes ravished Heero's body, staring at his defined pectorals partly hidden under gauze. Carelessly Heero tossed the card on the coffee table.

"Was this your idea?" Heero queried, stirring Duo from his lustful gaze. In the kitchen, Stephen paused, straining to eavesdrop.

"No way, but I did sign it." Duo spoke dismissively. Strangely Heero felt a twinge of disappointment. Duo overlooked it in his attempts to act smug. Heero nodded, and proceeded to sit on the couch. Duo followed and sat on the far side, the space between them was painfully obvious. As Duo placed his boots on the coffee table, he asked distractedly, "You healing up okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Heero uttered aloofly. Duo lifted his brow, his gaze aimed at Heero's blood seeping through the cotton dressing his wounds.

"Of course you are." Duo mused ruefully, and wove his hands together behind his head as reclined in the couch cushions. Stephen slunk out from the kitchen, holding a cold opened beer bottle in each hand. Stephen extended a beer to Duo, causing his loud orange t-shirt to ride up his midriff, exposing his taut abdomen and his sharp hip bones jutting out beneath his porcelain skin. Sluggishly he accepted and muttered thanks.

Heero observed the path of Duo's eyes and tensed. The lithe blonde then proceeded to urge a cool glass bottle in Heero's hand and gently imposed a kiss on Heero's cheek. Jealousy swelled in Duo, his eyes squinted in scorn. But his expression immediately relaxed when Duo became alerted to the reality that Heero was looking at him, witnessing his face contorted in contempt. Heero mistook it for mockery, and glanced away curtly but sullen. Duo winced and was taken by a wave of self-loathing.

"Duo, will you stay for dinner? There will be plenty," Stephen spoke amiably as he walked away.

"Uh, I don't want to intrude on you lovebirds." Duo feigned an air of cheer as he hoped he would be excused from the invitation.

"Lame. I thought you and Heero were friends. I'm sure he is tired of my company" Stephen artfully prodded. Duo withheld a hateful sneer, instead he chuckled lighthearted.

"Are we friends, Heero?" Duo teased, fearing the answer. Heero harshly studied Duo, the silence lapsing uncomfortably. He felt indignant, not only had Duo thwarted his advances years prior, it seemed Duo was judging him for being gay.

"We are." Heero affirmed finally. Duo took a large swig from his beer, his mind swirling uncontrollably. He desperately wanted out of this situation. He did not want to break bread with Heero and his boyish lover who was so fucking nice to him, making it harder to hate him, but only slightly.

"If you insist." Duo announced, forcing a smile.

Dinner had been awkward and forced, Stephen prattled on, hoping to inspire conversation. Duo rarely spoke; he only picked at the food on his plate and swigged from his beer. Stephen had prepared spiced beef and pepper stir-fry. It was artfully prepared and had a gratifying taste. Duo discreetly stared at Heero, who sat aloof but ate delicately, and morbidly wondered what else did Stephen do for him.

Duo helped clear the plates, following Stephen to bring the dishware to the kitchen sink.

"I'll do the clean up." Duo spoke distantly. He did not want to, but the street waif in him impelled him to always show gratitude for a warm meal. He rolled up his sleeves and turned on the kitchen faucet, using soapy sponge to scrub the plates.

"Aren't you a doll." Stephen admired, leaning on the counter beside him with a hand towel ready to dry. Heero remained at the table, uncertain of what he should do. Amidst the clamor of running water and clanking of glass, Stephen outstretched a damp hand and gingerly ensnared his hand over Duo's lush and lanky braid. He complimented heartfelt, "You have such beautiful hair."

Duo went rigid, and pulled away from the touch, snaking the braid from his grip. Duo mustered an absent, "Thanks."

"Touchy. I'm sorry." Stephen demurely apologized. He was slowly becoming skilled in the reactions of a soldier, the hair-triggers and sudden rage. Stephen was patient and was stockpiled in sympathy. He crossed his arms and regarded Duo. In a faint whisper he asked, "Relena and I are planning a party of sorts for Heero next Saturday, do you want to come?"

"I'd love to." Duo spoke in a tensed quiet tone. Glancing over his shoulder, Heero's keen gaze was on them both, scathingly studying them both.

* * *

**Thanks for all previous reviews. Mwah.**


	4. Hard Realities Rarely Offer Soft Effects

**Warning: Drug Use**

* * *

Knuckles tapped lightly on the glass window of Heero's and Duo's office door. This morning Heero had returned to work after a mere two weeks. His arrival had piqued agents', analysts', even secretaries' curiosity, Since 9 a.m. everyone seemed to have stopped by their office, giving out pleasantries and well wishes. After the third person left, Heero told Duo to lock the door. He had not even glanced away from the computer screen as he busily typed. Duo complied, but didn't have the heart to lower the blinds.

Now every few minutes some new onlooker appeared behind the glass, seeking entrance. The situation led Duo into giving comical gestures in hopes to shoo them away. Duo swerved his desk chair to face the door; smiling broadly he gave the thumbs up. The young male agent on the other side of the door seemed confused and knocked again. Duo turned back to his desk and sighed, grabbing a pen; he toyed with it in hand.

"How irritating, if they were so concerned with my well-being they could have seen me in the hospital." Heero complained distractedly. Duo leaned back into his chair.

"I visited you." Duo commented smoothly, stressing the "I." Heero emitted a humming sound, still staring at the screen. Duo rolled his eyes and sighed.

Duo's cell-phone abruptly started to vibrate, droning against the hard surface of his desk. Glancing at Heero, Duo flipped it open and read his text message. It was sent from an unknown but local number, reading: "Be at Heero's at 8." Idly, Duo wondered how Stephen got his number, but dismissed any interest. Gazing at the back of Heero's head, he smirked sadly and wished he had never agreed to go.

* * *

Duo fidgeted as he took stance before Heero's apartment's door, he perceived a steady bass beat sneaking from the slight crack around the door frame. A keen sense of distaste settled over Duo's disposition. He was abruptly reminded of how much he hated his life. Surely Heero's blonde boy toy was there, he couldn't imagine Heero listening to such music. A bottle of whiskey wrapped in a brown paper bag was cradled in his arm. His free hand rapped several times on the door. Duo heard the light sounds of shuffling from within.

The door was abruptly pulled opened; Heero stood before him, his electric blue eyes regarding Duo piercing and intent. Duo marveled at Heero, he wore fitted black slacks and an unbuttoned white collared dress shirt, exposing his taunt muscular chest still covered in healing bullet wounds, marring the skin.

"I thought your boyfriend had baited me to some sort of surprise party." Duo announced relieved.

"Hi." Heero spoke with an odd sense of conviction, pulling the door open wide, beckoning Duo in urgently. Skeptically, Duo slowly stepped in. The door now behind him was shut quickly, almost enthusiastically. Immediately Duo's brow lifted as he witnessed Stephen with Relena sitting huddled on the couch, leaning over the coffee table. Their eyes were wide as they were alerted to Duo's entrance.

Casually Duo set the bottle upon the kitchen counter, and approached Stephen and Relena with his hands in buried in the pockets of his hoodie. As he walked closer to where they sat, he was dismayed. Upon the glass-top coffee table were lines of cocaine next to a small plastic bag, open and still spilling white powder. Duo gaped, struck dumbfounded. He eyed Heero, who was coming towards him, utterly stunned. Sure, Duo grew up on the streets; he was not naïve to drugs. But he would have never suspected Heero Yuy or Relena fucking Peacecraft would ever have succumbed to their lure. Immediately, Duo hated Stephen more, he could not think of any other way Heero would be using besides him.

"Hey Duo!" Stephen spoke fast and happy.

"Hello." Relena spoke poised, but ultimately awkward and nervous. Duo was distracted from his misanthropy as Heero stood next to him, regarding him agreeable. A slight smile curved the lips Duo hungrily craved but was too ashamed to openly seek. Heero set a hand lightly on the small on Duo's back.

"Have one." Heero urged. Duo sadly lidded his eyes; utter disappointment was fighting over to overtake his easy-going demeanor as he was faced with hard drugs and the harder reality that Heero indulged in them.

"It is not as powerful as the Zero System, but it is close." Heero evenly commented as he gazed Duo with a chemically induced luster in his eyes. He spoke low, as if it was private admission. Duo was terrified what the Zero System had done to him; he was disturbed that Heero seemed to have liked it.

Without awaiting a response, Heero kneeled before the table. Relena delicately handed Heero a tightly rolled hundred dollar bill. Self-assuredly Heero plugged one nostril, inserting the make-shift straw into the other, snorting a line of cocaine. Heero jerked his body upright, relishing in the sudden rush that overcame his body, shuttering euphorically.

Duo slowly lowered his frame next to Heero's, and he could not refuse the rolled currency being urged into his hand. Duo glanced at Heero. He could have been offering Duo cyanide, and Duo would have accepted it, especially in front these people, jealousy had a way of emboldening Duo. Mustering a careless air, Duo snorted a carefully cut but generous line.

It hit him suddenly, spreading a faux confidence over his demeanor, making him feel imperious to anything, anything except Heero's touch.

"This isn't the sort of party I expected." Duo muttered as he tossed the money on the table.

"We're still going out." Stephen happily assured, then continued, "I just need to finish her make-up. -- Finish getting ready Heero."

Heero acquiesced, standing, and aloofly proceeded to his bedroom. Duo could not quiet his reeling mind, perhaps he knew nothing about the man he shamefully lusted for. Duo could not conceal his surprise as he stared at Relena, donning an odd assortment of feminine and colorful clothes with heavy make-up on her usually demure face. Duo shook his head; he could not believe his eyes. Slowly he got to his feet; honestly, he could care less about these people. He was only worried about Heero.

Stephen and Relena hardly seemed to notice him leave the living room. Curiously Duo entered Heero's bedroom, tarrying under the doorframe.

"So this is what you do in your spare time? Relena too- man." Duo spoke candidly, but amused. Heero's shirt was buttoned; his hands quickly knotted his tie. He regarded Duo oddly, as if Duo's question was out of place, not his behavior.

Heero's silence frustrated him. Without a response, Duo observed Heero's painfully bare room. His focus was snared upon Heero's nightstand; in a neat coil was the rosary Duo had given him. The edges of Duo's mouth curved into a slight smile. Causally Duo walked straight towards the nightstand, and gingerly traced his fingers over the rosary. Duo guessed Heero was unaware of the significance those strung beads held for him. How could he know?

Suddenly Duo's posture stiffened as Heero griped Duo shoulders, standing intimately close behind him. Duo's hand recoiled from span of the nightstand. Heero remained posed, studying the rosary over Duo's shoulder.

"I don't pray with them." Heero idly commented. Duo felt exhilarated under Heero's firm hands, only exaggerated by the illicit stimulant now buzzing under his skin.

"Neither did I." Duo muttered ruefully. Heero's hands squeezed Duo's shoulders for an instant.

"Let's go." Heero instructed. Duo nodded and followed Heero down the hall. A caustic chemical taste spread down his nasal passage, allowing him to taste it in the back on his throat.

Relena was now wearing a wig, bleach blonde bob. Duo was amused by her transformation. She and Stephen shuffled to their feet. For the first time Duo studied Stephen's clothes, grey slacks, black shirt, and a vest. He had dressed up for Heero, taming his eccentric tastes. Duo averted his eyes.

"I told you we are leaving it here. Relena cannot be caught with it." Heero sternly berated the slender blonde.

"C'mon Heero-" Stephen whined, almost pouting.

"Don't be stupid." Heero spat. Duo lifted his brow and repressed a smile. He relished in witnessing Heero and his petite lover disagree, the intimacy of it, hinting that they were not so perfect after all. Duo straightened his stance as Relena and Stephen approached. Gentlemanlike Duo offered his arm to Relena, and finally unleashed his large smile.

"All right guys, let's have some fun." Duo announced cheery, as Relena politely linked arms with him.

* * *

**Can't say I'm entirely happy with it. But I am tired of toying with it. *shrugs* Thanks for all prior reviews! Hah hah, hope I didn't ruin the story.**


End file.
